


Information Exchange - Vampire AU OneShot

by TheRainbowFox



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, One Shot, Paranormal Investigators, Restaurants, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Kissing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowFox/pseuds/TheRainbowFox
Summary: Yaz, Ryan and Graham make up Team TARDIS (Tracking and Recording Dangerous Inimical Superstitions), a special operation dedicated to the supernatural. After receiving a call from a woman claiming to be a vampire, who wants to help her case, Yaz sets off on a restaurant rendezvous. There, she comes face to face with 'The Doctor', her supposed vampire contact. It's not only information that is shared between them, and Yaz leaves with some new feelings to ponder.





	Information Exchange - Vampire AU OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trial run for my Vampire!AU idea  
> Mostly it came about as a not-quite request from @uwuttaker on Twitter, but also my love of vampires
> 
> If you like this idea, then please do let me know! Because then I will continue this into a full episodic series!  
> If not, then I'm more than happy to leave this as a one off.  
> Either way, enjoy <3

Information Exchange

 

A vampire. She was waiting for an honest-to-God vampire. Despite having worked in the department specialising in the supernatural and superstitious, Yasmin Khan had never expected her life to quite turn out to this point. Just because she had kept complaining about having no real duties in the police force, and the joke placement had now spiralled out of control.

She had received a call the night before, from an anonymous number, asking to talk about her most recent case. The voice on the other end was, so she thought, female, and they had asked her to meet up at a local restaurant. Yaz had spoken about the strange call to both of her colleagues. Ryan and Graham agreed to go with her, keeping to another side of the restaurant in order to keep an eye on her. Considering the woman had also outed herself as a vampire, she was glad to take precautionary measures.

Yaz waited outside the restaurant, eyes scanning the road and her mobile phone. Ryan and Graham were already inside, checking the scene out, and apparently having a quick drink. It was technically off-duty hours, but it still left Yaz feeling irked.

 

_‘Any sign of her yet mate?’_

_‘No. I mean, I don’t even know who I’m looking for Ryan, so who knows.’_

_‘Well if she doesn’t show in the next half hour then just write it off. We ain’t getting paid for this. Although the beer’s a nice bonus.’_

 

Fingers tapped away at the screen, half way through a reply, before her eyes found something more interesting. Crossing the street, and heading in her general direction, was a blonde woman. She wore a long black dress, with a flowing sheer top and a black choker. Her hair had a slight wave to it, tussled by the breeze, resting just above the slope of her neck to her shoulders. Yaz quickly put her phone in her jacket pocket, her heart starting to race as the woman came to stand before her with a soft smile. Now they were close, she could see her hazel-green eyes had a pronounced amber ring around her pupils.

 

“Yasmin Khan I assume?”

 

For a moment, she was taken aback by the broad Northern accent. Her only point of reference for any kind of vampire were cheesy horror movies, where they either had European accents or spoke with incredibly precise annunciation. She saw a hand being held out towards her, and tentatively took it for a gentle shake.

“Y-yeah…And you are?”

The other woman smiled wider, shaking her head slightly before leading Yaz into the restaurant.

“Just someone interested in your work. But don’t worry, I’ll answer whatever questions you’ve got once we sit down. Fancy a bite to eat? Pardon the pun. I promise I’m not the kind of person you assume me to be.”

Feeling her mouth go dry and mind start to race, Yaz blindly followed behind the blonde until they reached a table in the corner of the restaurant. She quickly checked to see if Ryan and Graham were in her line of sight, letting out a small sigh as she saw them hanging around near the bar. She watched as the woman used her free hand to pull out a chair, soon letting go on her hand and offering it up to her. Mumbling a quiet thank you, Yaz took her seat, panic rising as the woman sat opposite her.

 

“Also, you’re more than free to leave with your friends, if you want to. I’m not holding you here. You don’t even have to make up an excuse, just say you’re done. Okay?”

 

There was a softness to the blonde’s voice, one that started to make Yaz feel at ease. Before she could respond, a young man came over with a notepad and pen, looking a little worse for wear. He asked about their order, and Yaz was taken aback as the other woman placed a rather standard order; a glass of red wine and a rare beef salad. Once her brain kicked back in, she ordered a diet cola and hastily chose the Thai curry. Once the waiter had left, Yaz turned to fish out a notebook and pend from her bag, dropping them on the table. The blonde quirked an eyebrow at her, still smiling.

 

“Oh, I didn’t realise this was going to be so formal. Am I being interviewed? Interrogated? And here I thought I was asking a nice young officer out on a date.”

“You said you h- wait…I beg your pardon?!”

 

She prayed that Ryan and Graham were far enough away not to hear the conversation she was having. The woman laughed, and Yaz caught a vague glimpse of overly pointed canines. She was definitely out with a vampire.

“Sorry, sorry. Really couldn’t help myself. Didn’t mean to fluster you. I’m just amused at how this is playing out. It’s not every day you come forward, as you are, exposed, to help humans. Oh, if the Council could see this, they’d have my head. Literally.”

Unable to stop the blush she could feel spreading across her cheeks, Yaz grumbled before flicking over to an open page, pen in hand. There would be just enough time to get business out of the way before food came. Although, proceedings paused once more as another waiter bought their drinks over.

 

“So, seeing as you know my name already, what’s yours?”

“You can call me The Doctor. And yes, that really is the name I’m giving you. Unless you want countless other names that I have used over the years. Pure vampires, such as myself, those that are affiliated with The High Council, are all given a title by which they must be represented. So, I’m giving you mine.”

 

Yaz narrowed her eyes, scowled, before looking down at her paper. With a frustrated sigh, she pushed it to one side, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her finger and thumb. There was no way she was going to be able to keep track of things by writing. Her only option was to commit as much of it to memory as possible. Sliding into a more relaxed position in the chair, she turned her attention back to ‘the Doctor’.

“Okay…that’s…kind of weird. But, considering I now spend my days running after myth and legend, I’ll buy it. For now at least.”

The Doctor took hold of her wine glass, swirling the red liquid around for a moment before taking a sip.

 

“There’s lots of weird things in this world. Wonderful ones too, I can assure you. Now, a question for you, Yaz. Why on Earth did you think it was a smart idea to meet up with an anonymous vampire? I’m just curious. I can’t help but feel the majority of humans would run at the mere thought alone. For a species that’s been around for countless ages, you still aren’t the most open minded, but I can’t say I blame you really. Most vampires aren’t…hospitable towards you.”

“I…”

 

That was a good question. Why had she decided it was a good idea? It went against every protocol in the book, and she had spent at least an hour arguing about it with Graham. Ryan had been supportive, if only to get some actual information on vampires, rather than relying on rumour and conjecture. He knew full well that Yaz was able to take care of herself, and that was the only fact that managed to sway his step-grandfather into agreeing to the ridiculous situation.

“I felt like I could trust you. I can’t explain why I just…did.”

Her eyes fell to her lap, waiting for some kind of laugh or excessive judgement from the blonde. But it never came. Instead, she heard a contented hum that made her curious. Yaz turned her attention back to the Doctor, catching a flash of teeth in a smile.

“Yasmin Khan, you are a very good judge of character. It’s nice to know that there’re still some people out there who’d go with their gut and consider me trustworthy. It’s been a while. Last one was…never mind, that’s for another time.”

 

The rest of the time before their food arrived was spent chatting about various things to do with both vampires, and the premise of TARDIS activities.

The Doctor explained a number of things; the different kinds of vampires that existed, how she had defected from the High Council, her years spent helping humans that had come into contact with other creatures. Yaz was amazed to find out that the woman never drank from humans directly, only ever consumed the blood of animals or from blood bags generously sourced from her various contacts. Her fascination with humans kept her relatively human herself, in terms of her mannerisms and approach to life in general. She thought it wrong to use them only as a feed source and not work out how to co-exist like some of the other cryptids.

Meanwhile, Yaz let out bits of information regarding her work with Team TARDIS. And herself, which she never noticed until the waiter came and placed their food on the table. It was only the sly smile on the blonde’s face that gave things away, and she mentally cursed herself for not having more of a word filter. With knife and fork in hand, she became confused as the Doctor began to eat.

“Sorry if this is rude or something, but, I didn’t think vampires could…you know…eat. Human food I mean.”

The other woman paused, briefly setting down her cutlery to wave a hand.

“Well, technically we can’t. Our bodies are dead, therefor we have no working digestive tract. Although considering I have to keep a low profile, I know a trick or two. I may just have to cut this little dinner short to…expel things. Wait. That was needlessly graphic. Sorry. Again. Sometimes I can be a little awkward. Or weird. Just tell me to shut up if that happens.”

 

A comfortable silence fell between them as they ate, only broken by the sound of Yaz’s phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out, keeping it to one side, eying the message up cautiously.

 

_‘So? Is that her?’_

_‘I think so. Although I can’t really be sure. She could just be making all this up. I need to get some proof before we go.’_

_‘Yaz. Mate. Come on. It’s been an hour. Get the goods and lets go home.’_

 

Yaz quickly finished her curry, pushing her plate to one side as she took a moment to observe her dinner-mate. The Doctor was paying her no mind, simply focusing on the task of getting through her salad. She was neat and methodical, her fork picking small pieces of everything in one swipe. It was mesmerising to watch. Her work brain soon kicked in after she reprimanded herself for staring, thinking about everything she had heard thus far.

There was every chance she was being lead on. As much as her gut was certain about the Doctor, it was possible she was just a good liar. Yaz knew that contact lenses, fake teeth and an array of clothes could give any impression in the world, all she had to do was look at movies. As the blonde finally gave up with her own meal, drinking down the last drops of wine, she decided to ask a final question.

“How do I know you’re actually what you say you are, Doctor?”

She was playing with fire. Yaz saw a faint flash of something cross the Doctor’s eyes, her heart stopping. However, she was met with a light laugh.

“Ah, clever girl. _That’s_ the right kind of question to ask! How do you know I am who I say I am? Well, I can give you proof. But, I need you to trust me. Do you still trust me Yaz?”

Yaz felt her throat tighten. Ryan and Graham were still in the restaurant. She was safe. If anything happened to her, they would find her. In theory. Unfortunately, her mouth answered before her brain could fight back.

 

“Yes.”

 

The Doctor glanced over her, cautiously, before rising from her seat. She took a few steps towards her and held out her hand once more.

“Well then, shall we?”

Yaz took the Doctor’s hand, fully expecting to be taken directly into the lion’s den and not make it out. She thought a prayer inside her mind, cursing her stupid mouth for it’s stupid response. Realising she was being taken towards the bathrooms, and not out of the building, gave her a little bit more comfort. Her path also took her right past Ryan and Graham, who were tensing up in their seats at the sight of her being whisked away by the supposed vampire. She let go of the Doctor’s hand, stopping just shy of her friends, feeling embarrassed as the blonde turned around to face her with confusion.

“I…I’ll be with you in a second.”

The Doctor left with a smile, looking over her shoulder before disappearing behind the bathroom door a few feet away. Yaz let out a sigh of relief, rushing over towards her friends and stopping both of them before they spoke.

“If I’m not back in five minutes, get help.”

Graham’s mouth hung open as Ryan punched her in the arm.

 

“What are you doing idiot?! She’s a _vampire_! Don’t go in there alone, you’ll be massacred!”

“Shhh! Ryan, if she is a vampire, then why would she kill me in a public place? Besides, she could just be some idiot pulling a fast one on us. I have to know. Just…promise me you’ll come get me in five minutes. Please.”

 

Pursing his lips, Ryan reluctantly nodded, shaking his head as he watched his friend head off into the unknown.

 

Yaz found the Doctor leaning back against the sinks, idly playing with a loose thread on her clothes before jolting to attention at the sound of the bathroom door closing. She smiled apologetically, straightening herself out. The air was thick with nervous tension, and Yaz began to debate whether or not to just bolt now and consider everything a write-off. And yet, part of her was still deeply intrigued and drawn in to the mystery of the blonde. She took a few steps closer, arms folded over her chest.

 

“When you say show…”

“I didn’t mean that. There are other ways a vampire can prove themselves. Although most of them are kind of difficult right now, and extremely painful for me. So the easiest way is for me to show you my chameleon skills. With a zed. For emphasis obviously.”

 

Not sure if she had heard the blonde right, Yaz blinked a few times, unhooking her arms so her hands rested on her hips.

“Chameleon? You mean, changing yourself? Your appearance? Okay, now I’m seriously starting to think you’re making this up. No way you can do that.”

The Doctor sighed, lowering her head slightly as her shoulders sunk.

 

“Tell me, what do you think a vampire looks like?”

“Uh…”

 

“I’ll give you an idea. People think we have red eyes…”

Yaz felt her mouth drop as she watched the Doctor’s eyes turn as black as night, before brightening up to a dazzling ruby red.

“People think we have deathly pale skin…”

Milky skin, that once held a faint blush, grew paler, accentuation the Doctor’s collar and cheek bones.

“They also seem to think we all have long, dark hair.”

Short blonde locks began to grow, sliding down the Doctor’s shoulders and back, getting darker by the second. In less than a minute, Yaz felt like she was standing before a completely different person. Gone was the warm, inviting blonde. In her place stood an imposing and expressionless black-haired vampire. Her body began to feel cold, a shiver travelling up her spine as she stumbled back, left hand braced against the wall. Instinctively, her other hand reached out, desperate to disprove the sights before her as mere illusion. The Doctor finally smiled, taking one long step forward until she was entering Yaz’s personal space.

One pale hand came around her own, feeling deathly cold, urging her forward until it was pressed against the hair around the Doctor’s shoulder. Fingers curled into the dark strands, resting there for a moment before pulling away again. Yaz looked up into the other woman’s eyes, trying to read her expression.

 

“Start believing Yaz. Vampires are real. And I’m o-”

 

Words ended as abruptly as the changes to her body, the Doctor’s knees giving way from underneath her. Yaz quickly moved just enough so that she could catch her hands around the vampire’s waist, grasping at her tightly. With her eyes closed, the blonde gave a quiet groan, lifting her limp arm just enough to drape it over the young officer’s shoulder.

“Doctor? Are you alright? What just happened?”

Eyes slowly opening, the vampire gave a weak laugh, trying to right herself. Yaz helped her to stand, leaning her own body against the bathroom wall for support.

“Oh…I’m okay…sort of. Not really, no. The chameleon skill…is only meant to be used for…a full body…change. We use it…to hide…or cheat some kind of death. Takes a lot of energy. Which…I don’t have…having human food instead of blood…wasn’t a smart move…ha…I’m so stupid…”

 

_‘Blood? She hadn’t had blood? Like, she hasn’t had any today…or…oh.’_

 

Having taken stock of the situation, piecing together the information she had been told earlier, Yaz realised that the Doctor needed help. Despite only just having got the blonde to stand up, she began to lower herself down to the ground, hearing a murmur of disapproval. As both of them sat down, she pulled herself away from the vampire, quickly looking her over. The Doctor’s eyes had closed again, head rolling to one side as she groaned again, hands clutching the fabric of her dress tightly.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not really…no…and even if…there was…I wouldn’t ask it of you.”

 

Having to drag the Doctor out of the bathroom would be bad. Ryan and Graham would be on her like a shot. Never mind the restaurant staff thinking something had happened. The emergency services would be called, and all hell would break loose. She couldn’t stay in the bathroom much longer either. Leaving the vampire was not an option either. Yaz began to panic, hating herself for imposing such a short time limit on the show-and-tell.

Until she had an idea.

“Doctor, you said ‘not really’, which wasn’t an exact no. Which means there _is_ something I can do, you just won’t tell me. And I think I have an idea what that is, so tell me why I can’t, because we only have a minute or so before my friends kick the door in thinking that you’re turning me into a human milkshake.”

There was a weak laugh as the Doctor opened her eyes, soon turning to Yaz with a deathly serious expression.

 

“Yaz…you know the folklore…about inviting vampires?”

“They can only enter your home if you invite them in. Yeah. What’s that got to do with anything?”

“A lot. Vampires…pure vampires…If you’re going to do what I think you are…then you’re…you’re inviting _me_ to _you_. Vampires take blood…having a human offer blood…it’s an invitation into their whole being…To put it bluntly, you’ll be stuck with me…I’ll just keep coming back. Not to drink…just…just for you. I’ll see you as mine.”

 

Yaz froze while her brain continued to count down the seconds. She had thirty left. The Doctor closed her eyes again, letting out a sigh, leaving Yaz with a dilemma. But she had already figured out the answer.

 

She bit down on her lower lip, eyes screwing shut, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as pain travelled across her face. Yaz dragged her teeth across, flinching at the metallic taste on the end of her tongue. Despite being used to the taste after long, dry winters of chapped lips, she was more concerned about what on earth she was about to commit to. Twisting around, arms braced against the wall, she dipped her head down and pressed her lips against the Doctor’s own. Nothing happened for a moment, and Yaz feared she had done wrong, before a growl reverberated from the Doctor’s chest and two arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

The Doctor pressed hard against her, kissing with sudden strength. Her tongue swiped across Yaz’s lower lip, taking in the small drops of blood, fangs grazing the bruising skin. Yaz was unsure if she was panicking or euphoric, hands sliding down the wall until her arms were resting against the vampire’s shoulders.

 

And then it was over.

 

Both Yaz and the Doctor were standing again, although Yaz was unsure how exactly that had came to pass. She felt an arm linking around one of her own, turning to see a very cheery smile on the vampire’s face.

“Well, do you want to continue our little talk? Oh, no, wait, it’s getting late. You should probably head on home. Before your friends start to suspect anything. Just come back to the table for a moment so I can sort this bill out. My treat. I’d rather not have the wait staff think my date ran out on me.”

True to her word, the Doctor payed for the bill as it arrived, leaving a generous tip on top. Yaz was still in a daze as she came over towards her, holding a small piece of paper between her fingers.

“Here, a little something for you. Just in case. Anyway, I hope you had a good night, and enjoy the rest of your evening.”

A kiss was pressed against her cheek, the Doctor turning and leaving with a smile. Once she had gone, Ryan and Graham quickly made their way over, waiting expectantly as Yaz gathered her belongings. She unfolded the note, looking over the beautifully written words.

 

_‘Here’s my address, come find me when you and your team need a hand. I’d be more than happy to help, can’t wait!’_

 

Tucking the note into her pocket, Yaz turned her attention to Graham, who was impatiently tapping his foot against one of the table legs. Ryan, meanwhile, was looking at her quizzically, before smirking.

 

“So? What happened then? Who is our mystery lady? Is she a vampire? Tell me she is.”

“Yaz, love, are you alright? You barely made it out of there before we contemplated breaking the door in to come get ya. She didn’t hurt you did she?”

 

Yaz smiled, lifting her fingers to brush her cheek and then her lower lip, heart fluttering.

 

“Guys. It looks like Team TARDIS is gonna get some inside help from a pretty awesome vampire.”

**Author's Note:**

> You should totally drop me a follow on either Twitter or Tumblr  
> @TheRainbowFox13 - twitter  
> the-rainbow-fox-13 - tumblr
> 
> Also welcome to talk about ideas and such for future works, feel free to say hi <3


End file.
